


3D2Y

by tifasugar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: A veces necesitamos ver la situación con distancia y perspectiva para darnos cuenta de lo que de verdad sentimos.O deseamos.





	3D2Y

Se levantó del círculo formado por sus amigos alrededor de la comida que recién acababa de preparar, exasperado por su propio comportamiento y en especial por sus sentimientos. Sanji caminó derecho a la cocina, notando la incomodidad entre sus piernas a cada paso, rabioso porque de repente esa atracción que tanto quiso negar ahora fuese hasta evidente a la vista. Robin le pilló de lleno hacía un instante, dedicándole una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas al ser consciente del estado en el que se encontraba. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó en la mesa en la que normalmente comían. Se aflojó la corbata. En la oscuridad, rodeado de los fogones que tan bien conocía, se paró a respirar.

Necesitaba pensar. Aclararse. Siempre había admirado a ese cabeza de cactus, sabía a la perfección que posiblemente era el más fuerte de todos en ese barco exceptuando quizás a Luffy. Aunque peleasen por nimiedades, aunque se gritasen el uno al otro, se apreciaban. Eran amigos. Demostrado quedó en Thriller Bark cuando se enfrentaron a Kuma y no le dejó sacrificarse, asumiendo él el dolor propio y de los compañeros. Era una gran persona con la que podía contar, a pesar de las diferencias. Y durante todas las aventuras que vivieron rechazó de pleno gestos y... miradas que podrían significar algo. Las rechazó porque era imposible. Pero ahora, al volver a verse, esas miradas parecían más obvias, más constantes, haciendo que se preguntase si había perdido el tiempo. Impaciente. Ansioso. Muerto de miedo porque sentía una tensión creciente entre ellos, una tensión que antes no existía. 

Y es que no podía apartar la mirada de las clavículas mostradas sin vergüenza alguna, de su pecho parcialmente descubierto marcado por una larga cicatriz, de su risa fuerte y honesta que tensaba una vena en su ancho cuello, de su pelo desastroso y tan verde como siempre que fue motivo de burla en un pasado. Se veía incapaz de no seguir el movimiento de sus manos y sus brazos enormes, ahora mucho más anchos tras el entrenamiento de esos dos años separados. El olor del hombre. Su olor embriagador. Incluso a solas lo sentía tan presente que era insoportable. No quería ceder a ese deseo porque sería admitir algo de lo que estuvo huyendo dos años en esa isla. ¡Era ridículo! Y sin embargo... necesitaba alivio, por lo que bajó una mano hasta situarla en el más que obvio bulto entre sus piernas, respirando hondo.

Zoro daba tumbos por la cubierta del barco aunque la marea se encontrase en calma. Era su cuerpo el embriagado por el alcohol de la celebración y es que en dos años perdió gran parte de su aguante para tolerar el alcohol. Sin embargo, Zoro sabía que podría con unas botellas más por lo que se alejó del barullo formado principalmente por Franky y Brook, camino a la bodega de la cocina. Empujó con la mano la puerta, sonriendo levemente al escuchar el tan conocido ruido suave del gozne al girar. Había echado de menos estar con ellos, molestarse por lo ruidosos que eran, reírse por lo tonto de su capitán, el olor de la madera del barco mezclado con los naranjos de Nami en la cubierta superior. La sensación de estar en alta mar y ver a Robin leer un libro junto a Chopper mientras Ussop pescaba con Franky y un animado Brook. Los olores de la cocina, invitándole a dejar lo que fuese que estaba haciendo para disfrutar de una de las comidas de Sanji.

Sanji… ¿dónde se había metido el muy idiota?

Echaba mucho de menos pelearse con ese imbécil.

Con ese estúpido de cejas rizadas que ya estaba en la cocina. Se apoyaba en la encimera de su zona de trabajo con una mano, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, respirando agitado. Sabía que había bebido, pero le extrañaba que ya estuviese vomitando. Cuando Zoro abrió la boca para mofarse de él, se dio cuenta de que no era mareo lo que tenía a Sanji en ese estado. La otra mano del rubio agarraba con fuerza entre sus piernas, un apretón inmóvil acompañado de una mueca molesta y sufrida. Volvió a abrir la boca con una intención bien diferente y se quedó tal cual debido al shock.

Sanji chasqueó la lengua y se movió al fin, abriéndose la bragueta, sacando su pene erecto, comprimido tras la tela morada de sus pantalones. Se mordió el labio, masturbándose con suavidad, dejando escapar el más leve de los sonidos ante el primer contacto con un pequeño movimiento de cadera. Se rozaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, castigando su labio con los dientes. Lo dejó ir con un jadeo y un fuerte movimiento de caderas causado por algo que cobraría forma en su imaginación, bajándose el pantalón con su mano libre para dejar al aire sus anchas piernas, alcanzando el bote de aceite, pasándose los dedos de su otra mano desde atrás entre las cachas de su culo. Sanji alzó una pierna, apoyándola en la encimera, dejando a Zoro ver cómo se masturbaba con un dedo metido en el culo y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una única palabra puso al espadachín en movimiento.

—Z-Zoro...

Esas cuatro letras fueron directas a la polla del espectador, siendo plenamente consciente de que había pasado de buscar alcohol a necesitar otra droga.

Tan en silencio como sus torpes movimientos de borracho le permitieron, se situó frente a él, apartando su mano de un manotazo y agarrándosela en su lugar, poniéndose de rodillas.

—¿¡Eh?! —La respuesta de Sanji fue inmediata, irguiendo la espalda, abriendo sus ojos azules en la semioscuridad de la habitación.

Agarró la muñeca del rubio al darse cuenta de que pretendía sacarse el dedo del culo. Miró hacia arriba, lamiendo con gesto golfo la tirantez de su piel hasta la suavidad del glande, encogiendo la nariz a causa del tremendo tirón de pelo recibido. Una vez Sanji continuó masturbandose, con mucha más energía que antes, él comenzó a meterla en su boca, rodeándola con sus finos labios, gruñendo con la carne golpeando contra su garganta. Sanji embestía su boca, impaciente y ansioso. Lamió la parte inferior, sacándola de su boca, rodeando el glande con la lengua y apretando fuertemente la base con su mano. Demasiado duro, sabía que si no paraba ese imbécil iba a correrse. 

Zoro se puso en pie, le agarró la mandíbula con una mano y la erección con la otra, respirando en su boca. No esperaba excitarse tantísimo precisamente con Sanji y no en ese momento. Normalmente tenía otras cosas en las que pensar que no fuese el sexo pero verle así, verle entregado a un placer incontrolable con su nombre deslizándose por su boca... Y esa lucha de poder, esa idea de ser capaz de controlar al cocinero le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me has echado de menos, ¿eh? —Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Sabía que hacía todo eso movido por el alcohol, esa no era la naturaleza de su relación. Nunca la había sido aunque en ocasiones la hubiera... deseado.

—Ah, Zoro, ¿qué…?

—Han sido dos años de mucho entrenamiento y me merezco una recompensa —Bajó la mano de su mandíbula a la lata de aceite sin alejar su boca de la del rubio, empapando los dedos y volviendo a apartar los de Sanji, entrando en él con dos de ellos y curvándole la espalda. Le sentía tenso alrededor de ellos, tenía que relajarle o no podría metersela.  _Y sí, iba a metersela._

—Sí, sí —Sanji alzó las manos hasta su pelo verde, tirando de sus cabellos—, no sé por qué, Zoro, pero... —abría al cocinero con sus dedos, cruzándolos, sin llevarlos hasta el fondo, elevando las yemas de los dedos hacia arriba, sacándole un gemidito—, te necesito.

—Siempre has querido esto aunque pierdas el culo por las chicas —le mordió la mandíbula, pasando la nariz por su mejilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja—, siempre lo hemos querido. ¿Crees que nunca noté tus erecciones cuando nos peleábamos por tonterías y nos acercábamos más de la cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces te has tocado a escondidas pensando en mí?

—Hmmnnnmmng… —Al notar los pulsos del miembro del rubio en su mano, dejó de acariciarla, abrazandole por la cintura. Le notaba tan  _frágil_ y  _delgado_ en sus brazos...

Sanji se sentía al límite por su aliento dulce debido al alcohol contra su boca que hacía unos instantes le rodeaba tan mojada y caliente. La presión de su pecho oprimido contra el suyo en un abrazo delirante. Sus anchos dedos en su interior, entrando, saliendo, ensanchándole, añadiendo uno más con lo que le hizo gemir. Y su gemido fue acompañado de un gruñido y un movimiento más agresivo de su mano. El aroma a sudor de ese hombre, la rudeza de su grave voz, las _palabras_ que le decía, todas reales. Sí, las chicas le volvían loco pero Zoro... Zoro era su secreto. Sus mayores orgasmos fueron tras unas vergonzosas caricias en las que fantaseó con él dominándole contra las paredes del barco. Le acercó las caderas y pudo sentir las ropas de Zoro tensadas debido a la completa erección que escondían. Y seguía hablándole, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda con sus ásperos dedos, con los de la otra mano dentro de él. 

—Lo peor que he llevado estos dos años es no verte pasar por delante de mí, el no poder disfrutar de tus gritos fastidiados, de tus miradas furiosas que en el fondo  _sabes_ que me excitan —Sanji quería decirle que se sentía igual, pero era incapaz de hablar, demasiado al límite, demasiado contenido—, y el tenerte al fin delante… poder hacerte lo que quiera... —Se separó un poco de él, observándole jadear con la corbata torcida y las mejillas encendidas—, tenerte así… solo para mí...

—B-besame —Sanji tiró de él. Chocaron sus dientes, mordiendo más que besando, lamiendo, tragando uno la saliva y los gemidos del otro. Un beso largo tiempo contenido, ahora al fin disfrutado con una pasión explosiva en el secreto de esa cocina que tanto había visto.

Sanji jadeó al sentir los dedos de Zoro salir de él abruptamente, absorbiendo saliva al notar el frío repentino y la soledad de su boca, privada de la de su nakama. Escuchó el sonido de varios botones abrirse y bajó su mirada entre las piernas de ambos, observando una de sus fuertes manos abrir los botones de su ropa, sacando de dentro de los oscuros pantalones que llevaba una erección tremenda e hinchada. Al empaparla en aceite le resultó apetecible hasta lo ridículo, sintiendo su entrada contraerse con la anticipación. Fue una sensación de vacío pasajera la que sufría, pues la suavidad y calidez de la erección de Zoro presionó contra el músculo tenso de su entrada. Las manos del espadachín se aferraron a las caderas y el muslo elevado del cocinero, la longitud del primero ensanchando al segundo centímetro a centímetro. Sanji gimoteaba, Zoro gruñía. El rubio soltó una de sus manos del pelo de Zoro, deslizando los dedos por su marcada mandíbula, por sus pendientes, por la cicatriz en su cara, su sien y de vuelta al pelo del que tiró al notarse lleno de él, la pelvis pegada a su culo.

Zoro cerró los ojos ante la brutal presión de los músculos del rubio a su hinchada y estimulada polla al tiempo que un fuerte mordisco le fue proporcionado a su labio inferior. Le miró, evaluando su expresión, sabiendo que Sanji podría con lo que le diese. En sus blancas mejillas se coloreaba una fuerte sombra rojiza, su boca entreabierta, sus parpados pesados y su mirada rogándole. Movió solo sus caderas, levemente, dando en el tope de su amante. Sanji volvió a besarle, menos dientes y más labios esta vez, más jadeos húmedos y ardientes, más gemidos sufridos. Si el alcohol le desinhibía, la boca de ese hombre le hacía flotar, querer más, sabiéndose adicto desde el momento en el que la probó. Quería follarle con más energía, quería darle más pero esa postura era muy incómoda.

Con un chasquido de lengua salió de él, dándole la vuelta y tumbandole sobre la encimera. Pasó ambas manos por el delgado cuerpo del cocinero, bajo la camisa naranja, sobre sus fibrosos costados y hacia sus abdominales. Acarició su erección de manera casual, provocándole un jadeo y que le acercase el culo. Zoro bajó ambas manos hasta este, abriéndole las cachas, y se deslizó en su interior. El gruñido exhalado por Zoro dejó a Sanji al borde del orgasmo, que alcanzara su próstata en cada movimiento le provocó un temblor de rodillas irreal. Un chasquido resonaba con cada embestida y Sanji bajó una de sus manos hasta los nudillos de Zoro, alzando el trasero para que le follase con más fuerza.

Zoro desplazó la mano, agarrando la corbata de Sanji y tirando de ella, obligándole a doblar la espalda e inclinándose sobre él para besarle.

—Cómo me tragas, S-Sanji —jadeó en su boca con la voz rota. El escucharle trabarse al hablar y el oír el temblor de su voz le puso sobre la pista sobre lo mucho que Zoro lo gozaba. Abrió los ojos, no esperó verle tan desmoronado, incapaz de cerrar la boca, con ojos semi cerrados y delirantes de placer.

Se bebió un estruendoso gemido de Sanji, su cuerpo le necesitaba, pulsaba a su alrededor, arrastrándole al orgasmo. El rubio arqueó la espalda cuando los dedos de Zoro se cerraron alrededor de su longitud, exhalando un lamento, eyaculando sin previo aviso en un orgasmo repentino que le inmovilizó. Zoro escupió una maldición entre dientes, su miembro hinchado justo segundos antes de eyacular dentro de él, resoplando contra la nuca de Sanji, apretado a él en un abrazo imposible, bajando de ese estado elevado en el que los dejó a ambos el clímax de su explosivo encuentro sexual.

Un minuto completo tuvo que transcurrir hasta que pudo volver a ser dueño de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que seguía borracho, riéndose contra los cortos cabellos rubios de la nuca de Sanji. Le provocó un escalofrío al rubio, tumbado contra la encimera, desmadejado y jadeante. Se la sacó, sabiendo que chorrearía pierna abajo. A Sanji ni pareció importarle, incorporándose de manera perezosa, girándose en sus brazos, pasando los pulgares por sus mejillas, dándole un casto beso en la boca. 

—Sí, te he echado de menos. Y más que a las chicas, marimo.

—Eso es obvio, cocinero pervertido —suspiró—, yo a ti también.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara con ambas manos y una sonrisita de lado.

Sanji puso las suyas en su mandíbula con una amplia sonrisa.

Zoro se vio sumido en su cálida mirada y lo delicado de sus rasgos.

Sanji se perdió en la veneración de sus ojos y la rudeza de su piel.

Y ambos compartieron, al fin, la sensación de estar donde debían estar.

Por fin en casa.


End file.
